1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optically corrective contact lenses and related accessories therefor, and more specifically to an improved apparatus for the cleaning and disinfecting of contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optically corrective contact lenses are an extremely popular aid for improving vision. Typically, such lenses must be regularly removed from the user's eye and thoroughly cleaned and disinfected, to prevent bacterial infection in the eye. Most common contact lens cleaning regimens include immersion of the lenses into a cleaning and/or disinfecting solution for a prescribed period of time. It has been determined that mere static immersion of the lenses in these solutions may not be sufficient for the desired degree of disinfection. Accordingly, several mechanical devices have been developed to additionally agitate the lenses while in the solution, in an effort to enhance the disinfection action. One type of mechanical device merely vibrates the vessel containing the lenses and solution. Unfortunately, such vibratory units yield little benefit in cleaning and disinfecting ability. Other devices have been developed which require placement of the lenses in a carrier, and rotation of the carrier about a central axis within the disinfecting solution. However, this arrangement offers little cleaning action of the lenses near the center of the axis. Still other cleaning devices attempt to clean the lenses by attachment of such a carrier to a plunger-type structure, requiring manual reciprocation of the plunger within the solution. These devices tend to be awkward and difficult to use, thereby defeating their purpose.